Type-56 General Munitions Launcher
| manufacturer=Lodam Armoury | model= | type=Carbine | cost= | size=Length: Mass: | damage per hit= | magazine=22 | maxammo= | fire= | ammotype=4.8–6.3mm Crystalline Shards | operation= | rate of fire=Automatic | accuracy= | range=short-mid | era= | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=USR }} The is a heavy carbine style weapon used by the Republic, as well as its protectorates, as a very deadly short range weapon, capable of quickly taking down infantry. A deadly weapon, it requires little training to operate. Description The Type-56 GML is the latest version of an age old weapon of the Sangheili, who manufactured the explosive crystalline material used by the weapon. Though much of its manufacturing occurred on High Charity, much of its production has been taken over by the Lodam Armoury, who also are responsible for mining and processing the raw materials for it. The Needler is often used by regular and special forces in a similar role to the plasma rifle, as a compact weapon that can be easily transported and used. However, due to being a rarer sight, is often used by officers as their weapon of choice, by special forces expecting to operate at short range and used by officers and special units in the protectorates, such as Unggoy Majors, special operators and Ultras, Kig-Yar Majors and Shipmasters, or specialists, and high ranking Yanme'e. In trained hands, it is exceedingly dangerous. The technology behind the Needler is extremely complicated, and poorly understood, even by the Sangheili. While they can replicate it, its exceedingly difficult to modify or adjust it. The needles fired by it are made of a exotic composite of materials, that resonate on a high frequency, and react to high frequencies themselves. By manipulating the high frequency nature of the munitions, they can create guided munitions, capable of following a individual target and embedding themselves. The Needler is capable of locking on to a target (usually high lighted through its HUD link) and generates a high frequency pulse directed at them. As the munitions are fired, their high frequency impulses change direction, like a guided missile, homing in on the designated target. As more activated munitions impact on a target and embed themselves, they resonate together, harmonizing then when they reach a certain frequency, usually when seven needles have impacted and then it detonates in unison, creating a explosion, sending dozens of shards through the unfortunate target's body, and outwards, as well as a small yield concussion blast. Those caught too close are often shredded, or badly wounded. Should they fail to resonate together, they'll 'rattle out' in a few seconds, detonating in a small explosion, embedding shards into the victim and creating tremendous wounds. Those smart and fast enough can attempt to pull them out of themselves, though risk the needle exploding in their hands, though a few missing fingers is better than ruptured organs and internal bleeding. The weapon uses a ionisation chamber to fling the shards out, the high motion setting off their high frequency impulses. The longer the trigger is held, the high the rate of fire gets, making it more deadly under sustained fire. The ammunition is fed as crystalline brick which is fed into the external magazine, jutting from the upper carapace, or into the on-board storage. The needles are non-reactive until they have been subjected to significant vibrations, such as when the needles are fired. To reload, the cocking handle on the underside of the upper carapace is cocked, forcing through a new shard of the magazine. A total of 22 needles can be carried in the external magazine at any one time, and reloaded when its partially or completely empty. The Type-56 features a number of improvements to bring the design more in line with Sangheili design philosophy. As such, it lacks some of the creature comforts of the Type-33, and makes up for it with a well built design. IT now has an integrated holographic sight. Variants Hailstorm Modelled on ancient Sangheili designs, an improved firing chamber gives it's shards a higher rate of fire, and sharpened reflexes, allowing for improved tracking. It's ancestor was a weapon modelled for short ranged firefights inside starships, and it carries on that legacy. Talon Of The Lost Named for a cavalry-slaying sword of legend, that could supposedly carve a mount in half in one swing, the Talon has been engineered to bring vehicles low. It fires specially engineered shards that use their self-sharpening tips to penetrate heavy armour, such as Hunters, or vehicles. Once penetrated, they could create a sympathetic explosion, but unlike standard designs, the explosion focuses into a punch, allowing it to penetrate deeper into the armour. UNSC Remarks